


[Podfic] Small Kindness

by LaCoquette



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCoquette/pseuds/LaCoquette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the kinkmeme prompt: Grantaire has been visiting the whores a lot recently and the Amis suspect that well, it is the obvious.</p>
<p>Little do they know Grantaire is actually just paying them to pose nude for him so he can paint them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Small Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl_squee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Small Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844277) by [fangirl_squee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee). 



Small Kindness  
 **Audio** : [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/klme9dasw59h8wd/Small_kindness.mp3)  
Music- Arabesque by Claude Debussy

For fangirl_squee with admiration and gratitude


End file.
